


Desperate Times

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Desperation, M/M, Massage, Outdoor Sex, Slash, Smut, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Bathroom breaks have never been sexier..





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously there's pee stuff in here. So, if that isn't for you I kindly suggest moving onto something different. This is an old fill I did for the kmeme (rip in peace) ;(

_Next time, take me with you._

_Yeah, right._

He brushed it off.

Boone had been sure Six was joking. He also hadn't known him that long. In the weeks since, he'd come to realize that nearly everything from the man's mouth was meant as it was heard. Good or bad. Or somewhere in between, as it most often was. 

He couldn’t stop turning these particular words over and over in his mind.

They had been walking for a while now. Boone had forgotten where they were even going. Most times, Six had no destination in mind. This made for extremely variable journeys. They had taken no time to rest yet and the need growing in his abdomen was building. That uncomfortable urgent feeling. He hadn’t meant to wait this long. The constant sloshing from Six’s half empty flask wasn’t helping either.  

“I need a minute.” 

“Fine,” Six shrugged, disinterested. 

“You can come with me this time.” Boone tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, watching as the other man’s face split into a grin. 

And so they walked a bit off the road together, a happy Six at his heels. He was almost puppyish in his excitement. Salivating practically. What had he taken earlier? Whatever it was seemed to be potent. 

Boone was unsure what was going to happen, this curiosity only seemed to call more attention to the mounting pressure in his groin. The need for release was burned into the forefront of his mind. So much so, he was able to undo his pants with little hesitation, even with Six giving him that suspiciously feline look. 

“Just relax,” He whispered, coming up behind Boone and pressing up against his back.  

Boone groaned as his pulsing erection was guided by unfamiliar and calloused hands. Something snapped as he allowed himself to let go and release all that had built up inside him over the course of the day. A sense of overpowering pleasure shook him to his core as he looked down to see Six kneading his balls and jerking his cock at the same time. His legs were even shaking slightly now. 

It seemed an eternity, but eventually the stream came to a halt, the gentle pitter-patter of his piss hitting the sand no more. 

Embarrassment was quick to set in, lighting his cheeks and pushing Six’s hands away from him. 

“Wait, there’s something I'd like to do.” Six requested, coming to face Boone. 

“And that is?” 

He gave his lips a quick swipe over with his tongue before dropping to his knees, this time shooing Boone’s hands away. An audible gasp as Six took in at least half of his aching and over sensitive member, sucking diligently. 

It wasn’t long before Boone finished, coating the back of Six’s throat with his load. It was satisfying to watch as he covered his mouth for a moment and then swallowed. He turned his head upwards to look at Boone.    

Six was smiling softly, trickle of cum dripping down his chin. 

Boone wanted to kiss him hard. 

Boone wanted to punch him. 

Neither of those happened, but from that moment on it had become an unspoken rule between them. Just something that would happen. Each little break they went on would always include the other. 


End file.
